habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Staff
This page is about the people who are responsible for Habitica. For the Mage weapon, see Mage Equipment. The staff members of Habitica can be distinguished from other contributors by their purple player tier titles in Tavern Chat, the Hall of Heroes, and elsewhere on the site. All staff members are listed in the Hall of Contributors (direct link). Staff members have Habitica-style avatars, but are not part of the group referred to as Non-Player Characters (NPCs). As of March 2018, the only staff members who have appeared in Habitica (i.e., in-character) are Lemoness, SabreCat, Redphoenix, and beffymaroo. In addition to staff, Tavern Chat has a number of Moderators listed in the information box at the top of the chat interface. __TOC__ Current Staff Lemoness (Siena Leslie) Title: Lemonade Sorceress Lemoness is one of the co-founders of Habitica. She is in charge of overseeing the product and managing the project. She also manages the community (with the help of the incredible mods and Beffymaroo), oversees social media and marketing, handles art and writing submissions, and designs and runs all of the events. She likes to talk with everyday Habiticans in the Tavern. She also created much of the game's pixel art. In-game, Lemoness runs the Seasonal Shop, and has appeared numerous story lines. See Lemoness's Staff Spotlight. Redphoenix (Vicky Hsu) Title: Ruby Watermelon Redphoenix is the other Habitica co-founder. She is the "Chief Executive Officer" and therefore gets stuck doing all the boring stuff, which she mystifyingly describes as "fascinating" and "stop calling it boring." She has a background in film, law, and martial arts. She handles Habitica's business and legal needs. Redphoenix appeared in the 2015 Fall Festival and 2016 Spring Fling storylines. See Redphoenix's Staff Spotlight. SabreCat (Sabe Jones) Title: Soft Kitty Warm Kitty Little Ball of OUCH SabreCat's genius is in testing and improving Habitica's content. SabreCat appeared in the Winter Wonderland 2014-15 and Spring Fling 2016 storylines. See SabreCat's Staff Spotlight. Paglias (Matteo) Title: Was Reluctant About Peanut Butter, But Has Embraced It Now Paglias works on Habitica's programming and on fixing bugs. See Paglias's Staff Spotlight. Viirus (Phillip) Title: Se laits are on, Se peaple are sleeeping! Viirus works on the Habitica iOS and Android apps, and is a prolific blacksmith. He rose to fame with the release of the Habitica app prototype "RabbitRPG", gaining a large fan base throughout Habitica. So large was his fan base, that the Habitica staff invited him to join the team. He can still be found in the Tavern and around GitHub. He is vouched by Breadstrings for his endless patience with Breadstrings never-ending emails of bug reports. See Viirus's Staff Spotlight. Beffymaroo (Beth) Title: Cactus Mage beffymaroo is made of snowflakes and pandas. She is a wonderful pixelist who came to fame by repeatedly answering the same questions repeatedly even though it was repeatedly redundant as she had repeatedly answered them in the last hour (repeatedly). Being a Socialite at that level requires a lot of patience and kindness, both of which beffymaroo has in abundance. She now helps handle social media, community management, and pixel art, and has appeared in numerous quests. See beffymaroo's Contributor Spotlight. Piyo (Sara) Title: Part Time Llama Check out Piyo's Staff Spotlight! Apollo (Tressley) Title: Holi-bae (You Should See Him With A Yo-Yo!) Check out Apollo's Staff Spotlight! Former Staff Lefnire (Tyler Renelle) Title: Underwater Burrito Lefnire started the initial alpha version of Habitica during the Kickstarter. He loves nutrition, exercise, and coding. He was one of the driving forces behind the game's software, open-source community. Slappybag (Stan Lindsey) Slappybag is no longer a staff member, but in the past, he contributed to code, feature design, and community management, and was described as a "man of many hats." Litenull (Tomaž Korenika) While Tomaž was a staff member, he was described as the "Royal Blacksmith and Roving Pirate." He worked to get rid of bugs and was instrumental in the development of the original HabitRPG mobile app. TheHollidayInn (Keith) Title: Smol Bobble-capped Winner (and Sole Entrant) of Ugly Sweater Contest Keith was one of our most prolific programmers! He also is excellent at grilling food and picking out smol grocery items. See TheHollidayInn's Staff Spotlight. External Links * Staff Spotlight on the Habitica blog * Who’s Who in Habitica on the Habitica Tumblr fr:Staff ru:Сотрудники Habitica Category:Community